


movin' in too close

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, cliche 21st birthday, everyone else is there but i just didn't mention them okay??? one big party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Sansa get's the one birthday wish she had on the night out for her 21st.





	movin' in too close

**Author's Note:**

> set in modern westeros but like 21st is treated like they do in america?? idk don't question it. inspired by the song uh huh by julia michaels and how drunk i've been getting on my study abroad so far?? also my distress of not being able to get a lemon drop anywhere in the uk so far!! the title is from uh huh also. it's a bop i heard it for the first time today. i've just had a lot of really weird writers block lately so i'm proud i got this out!!

Whatever gods, old or new, were out to get him. Jon is almost certain of that as he had to nurse his beer and try to pretend he wasn’t perversely staring at the sight of Sansa Stark dancing out on the floor with that ridiculous white feather bow, plastic tiara, and obnoxious hot pink 21st birthday sash that Margaery had presented her only an hour ago so everyone would know. After all he was sitting next to her brother, _and your best friend dumbass_ , he really shouldn’t be imagining how that tiny silver dress would look on his floor. Or how a part of him would very gladly fuck her with that plastic tiara still on her head, a symbol of him treating her like the queen she is.

 

Maybe he should be doing shots.

 

It’s not like this is out of nowhere, this fascination, crush, absolute love, he has for Sansa has been going on since a damn kiss under the mistletoe when she was sixteen. Five fucking years he’s been completely pinning over the most untouchable girl in the world. After all he’s pretty sure it’s part of some kinda douchebag bro code that you can’t date your best friend’s little sister.

 

“Hello Earth to Jon!” It’s her giggle and how she clutches onto her Lemon Drop with a bright grin standing in front of him that actually brings him back to reality. Her cheeks are pink and a permeant grin is plastered on her face as she stands in front of him. She’s staring at him as if it’ll will him to speak. All he can focus on is how close she is, he could reach out and very comfortably keep his hands on her, pull her closer.

 

“Sorry, Sans.” He wants to pat himself on the back for even getting that out. She laughs again throwing her head back and her drink goes next to his on the table. When her hand rests on top of his with the smile she’s giving him, Jon’s pretty sure he’s dying.

 

“Don’t be sorry, just come dance with me. Robb stole Margie from me, so I have to steel you from him!” She’s backing up now pulling on his hand and grabbing her drink with the other. No one has to tell him twice, he’s up in a minutes notice, chugging the rest of his pint and letting her lead him towards the dance floor. She’s taller than him in her heels, but he can’t be bothered especially considering how her legs look in them as she moves to the music.

 

“Sans, I’m not the best dancer.” He warns her placing a hand on her back as he says the words into her ear so she can hear him over the music. It’s then her arms wrap around him and her body is pressed against his. The words she’s drunk going through his mind a million miles a minute. Never ever in his life would he think he’d be in this situation. Never thought that he’d have Sansa Stark pressed against him in club he wasn’t even a fan of. Then again if she asked him to run from Winterfell to Dorne he’d probably do it.

 

 

“You might not be, but you seemed not able to take your eyes of me the entire time I was dancing.” Sansa smirked up at him, before taking another sip of her drink. He was going to die tonight that’s for sure, maybe it would be from Robb. Maybe it would be from the heart attack that Sansa was going to give him but he was going to die. The sound of her voice in his ear made him look back at her. “So, are you going to dance with me or are you going to sit and watch and then get jealous when some other guy wants to dance with me?”

 

Jon wrapped his arm around her tighter pulling her as close as he possibly could. “Lead the way Birthday Princess.” He hummed into her ear as he felt her hips start to move against his.

 

 

 

 

There was feathers on the floor, remnants of the boa that she’d donned the night before, the sash is thrown over his lamp, the tiara perfectly placed on the coffee table. Sansa’s dress is on his floor as he wanted, her red hair fanning across his pillow as she curled close to him.

 

“Confession, I asked Marg to steal Robb away because I knew you’d never make a move if he was there.” Her blush lightly paints her cheeks and Jon can’t help but grin and give her a kiss.

 

“I mean who could deny you on your birthday.” Jon moved to let a hand tangle in her hair. He still wasn’t entirely sure this wasn’t some weird drank the worm of the Tequila dream. There was no way this could be real. However as Sansa moves back to rest her head against her chest, there’s no way that this can’t be real.

 

When the door shuts and he hears Robb’s voice yell from the living room about why Sansa’s boa is completely destroyed on the floor leading towards the hallway, Jon realizes the fear he has now must make it real.

 

Feeling Sansa’s lips against his as the footsteps get closer he watched as the smirk appeared on her lips. “Worth it?” He can hear the doubt in her voice which makes him pull her closer.

 

“More than, worth a hundred punches.”


End file.
